lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Empire of Pruta
The Empire of Pruta or Confederation of Pruta is a large empire that controls most of northern England and is one of the dominant political powers on the island.. The Kingdom once stretched from northern Pictland to the English channel but over the years it has been beaten back until now it controls only lands in Pictland, with all of its holdings in England having fallen to the Kingdom of Bretonia. The people of Albion are a tall race, a warrior race, a proud and mighty race, all children of the Sun King Lahmfada. They are quick to anger and remember long, they are fearless in battle and generous of heart, they are the children of the All Mother. The original members of Pruta are made up of the Picts of whom dominated much of England for their history, but their numbers are diminished through the capture of large tracts of Prutan land. Since their movement north their population has become more reliant upon the Gaels of the region. The Empire of Pruta is dominated religiously by the Temple of Lahm of which is a religion based around the Albion Pantheon and the power of the Temle of Lahm is above even the clans in Pruta. To the rest of the world, the people of Pruta are a mysterious and barbarous race of blonde- and redhaired men that go into battle wearing strange woad war paint. This is far from being the true story of these people. They have a rich and ancient culture that is based around the family unit, or tuatha. This is not just a single family, but an extended clan led by a tuatha chief. Each of these chiefs considers himself to be a Rhi, or king, answerable only to the High King, the Ard Rhi, and even then there can be contention, especially in times of a weak High King, or in times of famine or trouble. They are a warrior society, and take pride in the warrior's arts, but they are also a race of craftsmen and poets, where the wise men of the Druidic societies are seated at the right hand of the King, and are considered to be just one step below royalty. Geography The people of Pruta inhabit the coastal areas, where they have built great fortresses of granite on hills and plateaus. The largest fortress is Taras, where the great king occupies most of the time of the year. Smaller settlements for agriculture and fisheries extend around these areas and are increasingly rare in the wild when you get to the dangerous boundaries as Kluruchs swamp or the burial mounds of ancient kings. There are also a number of sacred sites to the Druids in the realm of Pruta, often in trees or on hills. As the lands of Pruta once stretched across much of eastern England, many of their most holy places are now in the lands of the Bretonians, and this is one of the main reasons for the constant attacks between the two Kingdoms. History Early History Rise to Power Conflict with Wales Main Article : Wales Conflict with Bretonia Main Article : Kingdom Of Bretonia Conflict with the Germans Goverment Clans of Pruta The extended family, or fine, is the basic social unit consisting of several generations of descendants from one ancestor. When several fine join together, they are known as a Clan, and are ruled over by a Clan chieftan, or Rhi. There are hundreds of Clans spread out throughout the Empire of Pruta with three levels of clan title being held which designate their power. #Tuatha Clan : High Clans #Rhiad Clan : Middle Clans #Righe Clan : Low Clans Cuchulainn is the Ard Righe, the High King of Pruta and Lord of the house of Lahmfada. See Also : Cuchulainn Lahmfada Druids Main Article : Druids See Also : Truthsayers Outside of this feudalist structure are the Druids, the guardians of ancient traditions and judges in disputes between chieftains and kings. They also act as consultants and lead religious ceremonies dedicated to the Temple of Lahm and for this reason they lie alongside the feudal elements as extremely powerful in the Empire of Pruta. All druids renounce their clan surnames and all other naming rights upon joining the Druids instead taking the surname of Figol to signify their title as a druid. Demographics Ethnicity Religion The Empire of Pruta is dominated religiously by the Temple of Lahm of which is a religion based around the Albion Pantheon and the power of the Temle of Lahm is above even the clans in Pruta. Population Centers of Population Culture To the rest of the world, the people of Pruta are a mysterious and barbarous race of blonde- and redhaired men that go into battle wearing strange woad war paint. This is far from being the true story of these people. They have a rich and ancient culture that is based around the family unit, or tuatha. This is not just a single family, but an extended clan led by a tuatha chief. Each of these chiefs considers himself to be a Rhi, or king, answerable only to the High King, the Ard Rhi, and even then there can be contention, especially in times of a weak High King, or in times of famine or trouble. They are a warrior society, and take pride in the warrior's arts, but they are also a race of craftsmen and poets, where the wise men of the Druidic societies are seated at the right hand of the King, and are considered to be just one step below royalty. The society of Pruta is essentially tribal with a hierarchy of clans all owing allegiance to the king of the dominant clan. Each clan has its own settlement; these vary from a cluster of huts with a wooden palisade, to sturdier forts built on hill tops, with moats and bridges with stone or wooden ramparts to the great city-citadels of the Kings. Kilts The people of Pruta wear plaids and kilts with each clan having its own particular colours. These are woven on great looms from sheep's wool and are heavy and coarse. In all cases the colours are sombre and subdued because when on the hunt it is important that the tartan allows them to blend in with the land. Dark browns, deep reds, greys, pale or dark blues and forest greens are typical colours which take their colour from mineral, seaweed and lichen dyes and stains. The plaids are fastened at the shoulder by elaborately wrought broaches called Fibulae. Tattoos Tattoos are commonplace with the people of Pruta, some having religious significance but more often they are used as wards to protect them against the weapons of the enemy. War paint, in the form of woad, is applied before battles in a variety of styles either as blocks, bands, stripes or swirling patterns. Woad is a special preparation made by the Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:England